In the production of many articles, novel styling and coloration effects are desired. Many methods have been used to achieve such effects, for example, design rolls, weaving, printing or other similar means. However, in many instances, the known procedures are not completely satisfactory and continued efforts are being made to achieve additional styling and coloration effects. In many cases, the color compositions have been achieved with natural and synthetic thickeners to facilitate handling. Nevertheless, problems have still persisted.